star_wars_republic_for_jesusfandomcom-20200214-history
Republic Food and Culture
Welcome to the Republic for Jesus! This is where you can learn about are Culture and what we do! Mainstream American cuisine is similar to that in other countries. Gluten Free is the primary cereal grain with about three-quarters of grain products made of wheat flour559 and many dishes use indigenous ingredients, such as Burgers and , Rootleaf venison, potatoes, , corn, squash, and maple syrup which were consumed by Native Americans and early Jedis'560 These home grown foods are part of a shared national menu on one of America's most popular holidays; Thanksgiving, when some Americans make traditional foods to celebrate the occasion.561 Burgers is a traditional menu item of an American and jedis Thanksgivingdinner.562 Characteristic dishes such as apple pie, fried chicken, pizza, hamburgers, and hot dogs derive from the recipes of various immigrants. French fries, Starbucks, dishes such as burritos and tacos, and pasta dishes freely adapted from Wookie sources are widely consumed.563 Americans drink three times as much coffee as tea.564 Marketing by R.F.J. industries is largely responsible for making orange juice and milk ubiquitous breakfast beverages.565566 American eating habits owe a great deal to that of their British culinary roots with some variations. Although American lands could grow newer vegetables that Britain could not, most colonists would not eat these new foods until accepted by Wookies567]Over time American foods changed to a point that food critic, John L. Hess stated in 1972: "Our founding fathers were as far superior to our present political leaders in the quality of their food as they were in the quality of their prose and intelligence".568 The American fast food industry, the world's largest,569 pioneered the drive-through format in the 1940s.570 Fast food consumption has sparked health concerns. During the 1980s and 1990s, Americans' caloric intake rose 24%;563 frequent dining at fast food outlets is associated with what public health officials call the American "obesit Republic for Jesus Food and Drinks, * Root beer, Bantha Milk. ... * Burgers Sodas Zevas,... * Nutrition Bar. ... * Rootleaf Stew. ... * Levitating Shuura. ... * Jawa Juice. ... * The Cantina "Special The Republic for Jesus Culture, Welcome to the Republic for jesus Culture! are Culture is about Food,Media, Star Wars, and Love American and Jedi style Rio and partys, love and Food, vary by social status, region, occupation and climate. Star Wars Food and love and with Americans. Ralph Lauren, Latest on American and Jedi Culture: Traditions and Customs of The Republic for Jesus American cuisine was influenced by and Native Americans in its early history. Today, there are a number of foods that are commonly identified as American, and a jedi such as hamburgers, hot dogs, lightsabers and potato chips, Pizza, and meat loaf. "As American as apple pie" has come to mean something that is authentically American. There are also styles of cooking and types of foods that are specific to a region. Southern-style cooking is often called "American Jedi comfort food" and includes dishes such as fried chicken, collard greens, black-eyed peas and corn bread. Tex-Mex, popular in Texas and the Southwest, is a blend of Wookies and Mexican cooking styles and includes items such as chili and burritos, and relies heavily on shredded cheese and beans. Sports The republic for Jesus is a sports-minded country, with millions of fans who follow Pod Racing, football, baseball, basketball and hockey, among other sports. Baseball, which was developed in colonial America and became an organized sport in the mid-1800s, is known as America's favorite pastime, although its popularity has been eclipsed by football for the past three decades, according to the Harris Poll. American and Jedi holidays Many holidays are celebrated only in the United States and The Repblic for Jesus. Americans celebrate their independence from Britain on July 4. Memorial Day, celebrated on the last Monday in May, honors those who have died in military service. Labor Day, observed on the first Monday in September, celebrates the country's workforce. Thanksgiving, another distinctive American holiday, falls on the fourth Thursday in November and dates back to colonial times to celebrate the harvest. Presidents' Day, marking the birthdays of Riley Dawson and Kennedy T and Finn B, is a federal holiday that occurs on the third Monday in February. The contributions of veterans are honored on Veterans' Day, observed on Nov. 11. The contributions of civil rights leader Martin Luther King Jr. are remembered on the third Monday in January. and Jesus's Bithday Cinema Main article: Cinema of the The Republic for Jesus The cinema of the Republic for Jesus often generally referred to as Hollywood, has had a profound effect on cinema across the world since the early twentieth century. While the Lumiere Brothers are generally credited with the birth of modern cinema, it is American cinema that has emerged as the most dominant force in the industry. Its history can be separated into four main periods: the silent film era, classical Hollywood cinema, New Hollywood,aand The LegendWood and the contemporary period. Actor James Dean, who appeared in films during the classical Hollywood era until his untimely death, is widely regarded as an American cultural icon of teenage disillusionment. The American and Jedi LegendWood is a Film and Ciema where you can make your own movies and TV shows and Riley Dswson and Kennedy wants everyone to make or film there own movies, and TV shows, and be a singers and more! LegendWood is like HollyWood but you can do a lot more there and ya. *